For The Love of All That is BLEACH
by Meng-4-2
Summary: Because of a wish, Luna gets transported to the world of Tite Kubo, where she gets to meet many of the BLEACH characters, including Ulquiorra, who she has a serious crush on. But how long can she stay? Slightly UlquiorraxOC, but nothing way serious.
1. Chapter 1: Wish

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic. And it just had to be about BLEACH xp.

Anyways, this is the story of an albino Bleach fanatic named Luna who has a serious crush on Ulquiorra. Woot. Tragically (cough) though, she knows he isn't a real person and feels ashamed at having such a crush on a manga character. One day, though, she gets the chance to meet him herself, woopee, but she didn't expect to be transported to a BLEACH world where many "entities" pretend to be residents of Karakura Town--including the Espada.

Oh yeah, and I don't expect this to be a 20-chapter story, or even a 10-chapter one; 3 or 4 is fine for me. It was intended as a one-shot, but I figured out it was too long to be a one-chapter thing, yet too short to be any story like Seras 2066 (39 chapters there so far 0.0). And I didn't want to fit it all in one upload. Just a warning, though, the first chapter is a little slow, and most importantly **THERE ARE NO SERIOUS PAIRINGS**, despite what I said about Luna liking Ulquiorra. Muahaha you citrus fans XD.

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH. Tite Kubo-san does XD.

* * *

If someone (like a pervert) had looked into one of the upper windows of a two-story house in a nameless neighborhood in New York, they would have seen a white-haired girl hunched close to a computer screen. 

"_Well…"_

"_What…the hell?!"_

"_Even though I used both hands, I couldn't stop the blow… I'm a bit surprised. Just then, that was all of your power?"_

Luna caught herself blushing as she read the Bleach scan. A few seconds later, she started banging her head on the computer desk.

"IT CAN'T BE IT CAN'T BE IT CAN'T BE!"

"What the heck is going on up there?!"

In response to the voice from below, Luna stopped abruptly and, supporting her aching head with one hand, called back, "Uh, it's nothing Mom! I just, er, dropped something… several times!"

"Alright," called her mother, somewhat suspiciously.

Luna sat back in her chair with a sigh and glanced at the page she had just been reading, part of the weekly Bleach scanlation release. They were up to chapter 271 in the manga, and the anticipated fight between Ulquiorra Schiffer and Ichigo Kurosaki. It looked like Ichigo was in for a whole lot of ownage, and after a little while, she (as in Luna. Seriously, if anyone thought I was referring to Ichigo, I'll just burst out laughing now, although I don't know how that would work unless I established some sort of mental link with whoever reads this, but enough with the side conversation) started banging her head on the desk again, particularly when Ulquiorra revealed the number _on his chest_.

"LUNA! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Sorry!"

xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

On this Saturday night, dinner came and went, though Luna couldn't exactly forget the taste of her mom's creative and enthusiastically-made cooking. _She could rival Orihime_, Luna thought on the way to her room, and then grasped her head in horror. _Oh my God, I'm a total Bleach fanatic!_

Yes, here was a poor Bleach fanatic, now lying face down on the twin-size bed in the corner of a small but slightly neat room with manga and anime crap on the walls. As the bright moon shone down on her snow-white hair (YES I KNOW IT'S A CLICHÉ BUT IT'S THE BEST DESCRIPTION) Luna thought miserably about the awesomeness of Bleach. Well, the awesomeness of a certain Espada, at least.

_Ulquiorra really is a really cool character_, she thought. _If only he was a real "person"… Argh, what are you saying, dammit, are you in love with a manga character?! _This revelation, which had first occurred to her a few months ago and made her hit her head intentionally whenever she thought of Ulquiorra too much, made Luna sink her head deeper into the mattress in a possible attempt to suffocate herself. _I should really quit banging my head. Not only does it hurt, but it's probably killing off all my brain cells so that the only thing I'll be able to think about is Ulquiorra_, she contemplated. Rolling over onto her back, Luna looked up at the moon and immediately shielded her light-sensitive eyes from its glow. She sighed again and closed her eyes, thinking about her life up until now.

Being an albino made it difficult to fit in with others. People always stared or whispered about her appearance, and then looked away if she stared back. Going to crowded public schools made it even more difficult, since her classmates would openly mock her or take her things. Not only that, but she couldn't live like other people because she was so sensitive to the light. When she went out, she always carried an umbrella and kept sunglasses on her. Once in school, Luna "lost" her umbrella and she had to wait for her dad to bring her home. After a while, she started wearing a hat to hide her hair. She did make a few friends, but she couldn't hang out with them a lot. However, Luna learned to live with it, and a couple years back she discovered manga (moving away from the angstyness now, if that's even a word). Her favorite was undoubtedly Bleach, and she had started abusing her head upon the introduction of Ulquiorra Schiffer. No, it wasn't that he was as pale as she was; he was just too damn awesome. And also kind of good-looking. (**Author's Note: This is NOT me speaking; it is Luna, OK???) **Luna was about to slam her head again when she caught herself, even though it was the mattress.

A sudden streak of light across the black sky interrupted her thoughts, and her eyes widened with the realization that she had just seen a shooting star! (Ah, the classic shooting star…dundundun…) The first thing she thought of wishing was "LET ULQUIORRA BE REAL!!!", but composed herself and tried to think of something rational. Well, more rational than the sudden materialization of a manga character.

Luna came up with an idea in another few seconds. She took a deep breath and thought to herself,

_I wish I could meet Ulquiorra. Maybe the madness and hesitation will stop if I meet him._

And so, content with her wish, or at least a little content, she fell asleep.

Unfortunately, we all know that you gotta be careful what you wish for (eugh, another cliché).

* * *

I hope you bore with my side conversations for the time being; I don't expect to be putting that many in the other chapters. 

For the "IT CAN'T BE" statement, I'm referring to Gintama episode 34, about 5-10 minutes into the show (if you watch the theme song too). That's just to help readers envision what Luna is subjecting herself to. Heheh.


	2. Chapter 2: What the hell!

Hey everyone again. I hope this fanfiction goes well.

This chapter is slightly longer than the first one, because it has more things happening, duh. Anyways, so "our heroine" (my heroine, maybe. your 'Mary Sue', probably.) wakes up and finds out that something is wrong...

And please don't kill me if Luna's last name is weird, I couldn't find a good one and/or I didn't really care.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own BLEACH.

* * *

"Luna! Wake up, you're late!!!"

"Huh?" Luna rubbed her eyes groggily and blinked at the blurry figure that was trying to pull her out of bed. "Mom?"

"Who do you think it is, Santa Clause?! Come on, get up!"

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Luna sat up and took an indifferent look at the alarm clock as her mother pounded downstairs.

7:36.

She blinked slowly and took a second look at the alarm clock.

7:37.

"Waugggghh!!!!! I'm late!!!" Luna ran into the bathroom, used it (no description required, I'm assuming), ran out, and started looking for her clothes. _School starts in 20 minutes!!! I'll never get there in time! Damn, where's my clothes?!_

"Mom! Where did you put my clothes?"

"Your uniform's on the chair, Luna!!"

With that she stopped. _Uniform? But I don't wear a…_And there it was, draped over the computer chair. It looked oddly familiar, though. However, Luna didn't have time to think. At that moment her mom yelled again. "Come on Luna! You don't want to be late for your first day at a new school, do you?!"

_What the…? New school???_ Nevertheless, she hurriedly pulled on her uniform and ran downstairs.

Luna found her mom running around in the kitchen trying to throw together a breakfast for her. She took this moment to ask, "Uh, Mom, what do you mean 'new school'?"

Her mother looked at her in exasperation. "What are you talking about? Now hurry up and eat your breakfast! On second thought"—she looked at the clock on the wall—"take your breakfast and go!" She started pushing Luna out the door, and stuffed a bagel into her daughter's mouth. "Here's your food and your bag! You got 15 minutes before school starts! Hurry! Oh, and don't forget your umbrella!"

"But Mom…" Luna almost choked on the bagel. She finally managed to swallow it and, taking a deep breath, yelled, "MOM! WHERE'S MY SCHOOL!! AND WHEN DID I TRANSFE…" She stopped in mid-sentence and stared at her mother. She had been speaking in…Japanese?! And Luna understood it!

"Mom, when did you learn to speak Japanese?" She gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. "When did _I_ learn to speak Japanese?!"

Her mother gave her a bewildered expression. "What the heck are you talking about? You transferred to Karakura 1st High School just today! And we've lived in Japan for 11 years now…are you okay???"

"Uh…I'm fine," Luna stammered. _Right?_

"Well, if you say so. Anyway, hurry up and go, you're wasting valuable time! The school's a couple blocks from here, you'll be able to see it. I have to go prepare your father's lunch. See you later!" She pushed Luna out of the doorway and shut the door. Luna stood there for a moment, staring blankly at the unfamiliar street in front of her. _Karakura???_ The bright sunlight of the blue sky brought her to her senses. She quickly shaded herself from the UV rays with the umbrella, and started walking toward a relatively large building in the distance. When she got to the street she turned to look back, and realized that this wasn't her house.

_Well then, what the hell happened to me???_ As soon as she thought it, she knew the answer. "Oh, no frickin' way…" Luna started running towards the school, through a familiar maze of walls and fences, as fast as she could. "It can't be, it can't be, it can't be!" She repeated, her heart pounding with every step. She ignored the glances of people walking past her and continued sprinting. In about 5 minutes, she reached the courtyard of Karakura 1st High School (with a sign in front that said the name in BIG letters). Her repetitions had gotten louder and louder until she was almost yelling them, but now she was completely silent, staring in awe at the high school, which looked exactly like the one from…

"BLEACH?!?!?!?!?!?!"

xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

As soon as the shout left her throat, she realized that almost everyone in the courtyard was staring at the extremely pale girl who had just arrived panting under a large black umbrella. Despite her astonishment, Luna felt herself growing redder under everyone's scrutinizing/blank gaze, and wished she had brought her hat. She instinctively shaded herself from view with the umbrella and fumbled with her bag to find out what class she was in. She pulled out a slightly crumpled paper with her name on it—Luna Douglas (well, at least that was still her name). Luna scanned the paper until she found her class number: 2-1.

_Okay…_She looked up cautiously and saw that most of the people had stopped staring at her, so she tried to ignore the ones who were. She quickly walked into the building and, heaving a sigh of relief at the absence of sunlight and the smaller number of penetrating gazes, she closed her umbrella and climbed up the stairs until she reached the 2nd floor.

Luna walked down the hallway until she got to the sign saying "2-1". She was about to walk in right away when she stopped and remembered exactly whose school this was. She gulped and, bracing herself for impact, timidly peeked into the classroom.

At first, the bright light from the windows made her squint a little in pain, but her eyes slowly adjusted to the room and its contents. And the first thing she saw was a tall kid sitting on his desk near the middle of the room. A tall kid with bright orange hair. He was surrounded by a few people who looked as familiar to her as her family.

Luna had swung her head back out of the doorframe so fast her hair whipped her in the face. She barely noticed, though, because her heart was pounding so hard. With her heartbeat in her eardrums, she tried to get ahold of herself. _Come on, Luna. It's just a dream right?_ She pinched herself hard and, suppressing a yelp, thought even harder, _OK, it's not a dream then, it's not a dream_.

Luna slid onto the floor and held her head in her hands. What happened? This must be a joke right? They're just cosplaying right?!

_Sure,_ mocked a little voice in the back of her head, _them and the whole town_.

She let out a groan, but could really hardly contain her excitement. She was in Karakura Town! The real Karakura Town! And just a few steps away were the real Ichigo and Co.! Luna had to bite her lip to keep from yelling out loud in delight. Finally she stood up. _Okay, calm down, Luna. You've got to keep calm. The teacher will probably make you introduce yourself to the class, and you don't want to wig out in front of everybody there, dessho?...Wait, "dessho"? I even thought in Japanese! Urgh!!_ Luna slapped a hand to her forehead.

The bell suddenly rang, and Luna was about to enter the class with the other students that were filing in when someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see the teacher smiling at her. "You're Luna Douglas, right? Sorry, but I need you to stand outside for a moment until I can introduce you to the class."

"Uh, r-right!" Luna stammered again. The teacher laughed and said, "Aw, don't worry, you'll be fine! This is a pretty nice class, after all. And if anyone gives you any trouble, just talk to me and I'll punch their lights out!"

_She really does say weird things_, Luna thought (refer to Bleach chapter 183).

The teacher, Ms. Ochi (ah, finally found that name) left Luna to fidget alone in the hall. She listened closely when she took attendance (she passed over the people she already knew were there), and her heart skipped a beat every time she heard a name she knew so well.

"Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, I'm here." _Skip_. Good God, he even _sounded_ like anime Ichigo!!

"Madarame?" _What the heck, they're up to that chapter already?_

"Yeah, yeah."

"Come on, at least say 'here', Madarame-kun."

She heard a spluttering, and then a mumbled, "Fine, 'here'." Luna couldn't keep a straight face.

"That's better! Yasutora?"

"Here." _Skip._ Oh boy.

"And, yeah, everyone else is here too. Okay!" Luna heard the teacher put her book down and say brightly, "Okay everyone, I've got some exciting news for you again! We have, da-da-da-da, another cute new transfer student!"

"Sensei, calling the guy transfer students "cute" doesn't sound right."

"Oh be quiet, Keigo. Anyways, come in Luna-chan!"

Luna took in a _huge_ breath to quell her thundering heart and stepped into the classroom, her eyes lowered. Instantly she felt everyone's eyes become glued to her. When she looked up, she saw clearly, for the first time, the Bleach characters all looking back at her. Most of them were surprised. Keigo had an especially strange look on his face that made her even shakier. Luna felt her face turn several shades of red and her voice froze up.

After a few seconds of eternity, the teacher asked, "Uh, Luna-chan, why don't you introduce yourself now?"

Luna snapped out of her trance and said quickly, "Oh, er, uh—Hi everybody! My name, uh, my name is Luna Douglas. I used to live in America (so she saw on the paper from before). It's—it's really nice to meet you!" Then she did a low bow and straightened up, keeping her eyes away from everyone else's, which, if you don't realize, was an amazing feat.

"Good job, Luna-chan! Alright, I think we'll have you sit next to…Hirako-kun there. Is your eyesight fine from there?"

Luna almost jumped at his name, but said, "Um, yeah, that's fine!" Shinji, big-creepy-grin Shinji was giving her a... big creepy grin and exaggeratingly waving his arm in her direction. She waved back tentatively and went to sit down.

When she sat down on his right, he grinned happily (almost TOO happily) and said, "Welcome to Karakura, Luna! I hope we can be friends!" Luna gave him a small smile and said softly, "Uh, thanks, er, Hirako."

"Oi, Shinji, you're freaking her out," said Ichigo (ICHIGO PEOPLE, ICHIGO!) from Shinji's left. He saluted in Luna's direction with that ever-present angry face and said, "Yo, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Uh, hey Kurosaki!" She raised her hand in greeting and smiled to ease her increasing tension.

"Tch. _I'm_ the one freakin' her out? _You're_ the one who always has scowling mode on."

"Well at least I don't give people such big creepy grins!"

Ms. Ochi tapped the board and said, "Hey you two, class has started. Shut up and pay attention!"

Luna could not stop smiling. _But still, _she wondered,_ if this was based on her wish, then where was…_ Her thoughts were cut off by a sudden knocking at the door (now closed).

Ms. Ochi went over to it and opened it to someone outside that she could not see.

"Ah, there you are, Schiffer! Try not to be late next time." Luna froze.

And Ulquiorra Schiffer stepped through the doorway.

* * *

Well how was it? Tada. Woohoo. Yippee. Yeah, sorry about that XD. I'm pretty nervous about this fanfiction. It would have been a cliffy if I hadn't uploaded the next chapter so fast, hahas. 

Oh yeah, and kudos to whoever figured out big-creepy-grin Shinji was going to give Luna a big creepy grin.


	3. Chapter 3: Day in the Life

Recap (for the gravity of the moment):

_Luna could not stop smiling. But still, she wondered, if this was based on her wish, then where was… Her thoughts were cut off by a sudden knocking at the door (now closed). _

_Ms. Ochi went over to it and opened it to someone outside that she could not see._

"_Ah, there you are, Schiffer! Try not to be late next time." Luna froze._

_And Ulquiorra Schiffer stepped through the doorway._

(Oh, I'm not sure if I have to do this for every chapter, but) Disclaimer: I do NOT own BLEACH.

_

* * *

_

Luna could barely breathe as she stared at Ulquiorra—the actual, real, "flesh-and-blood" Ulquiorra--, who was walking to his seat next to a window.

_Holy crap_, she thought. _This cannot be happening. It's him…it's him!_ He, like the others, looked exactly like his manga and anime counterparts, besides the fact that he was wearing a school uniform and his hollow mask (and from what she could see of it, his hole) was gone. His pale, thin frame rivaled Luna's, and his large green eyes still carried that apathetic expression. The tear lines had not disappeared.

"Oh, by the way, Schiffer-kun, we have a new student today! Say hello to Luna Douglas, she's sitting right next to Shinji!"

On the way to his seat, Ulquiorra stopped momentarily, and his eyes swiveled to meet Luna's red ones. She stopped breathing, but felt a faint blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you," he said in a low voice. There was nothing in his expression or voice that sounded like he cared. Luna was unable to speak and just nodded shakily. She found use of her throat again as soon as he looked away and continued on to his seat.

As Ms. Ochi continued teaching, Luna suddenly felt light-headed and her vision blurred. She held her head in her hands again, only to be shaken by Shinji, who wasn't grinning. "Hey, you alright, Luna-chan?"

"Uh yeah, I'm fine, thanks. I'm just… a little sensitive to bright light." She snuck a peek at Ichigo; his face was turned to Ulquiorra's direction, but she could not see his expression. She could guess what it was, though.

xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

At lunchtime, Luna felt like staying in the classroom; the sun had become way too bright, after all, and if she went outside she might collapse. However…

She looked to where Ulquiorra was still sitting and put her head down on the desk. _If I stay in here, my cheeks might explode from embarrassment. _He seemed to be concentrating on texting something (with his cell phone, duh).

A grating noise made her look up again. Ulquiorra had stood up from his seat and was walking out of the classroom. She hid her head, determined not to meet his eyes again, until she heard his footsteps disappear down the hallway. With that, she sighed and shaded her eyes against the sun's glare to look out the window.

_Well, Luna, there he is. Ulquiorra's in your CLASS and you don't have the guts to tell him how you feel. I mean, it must be serious after what happened this morning when you saw him!_

"Right," Luna mumbled. "Or maybe he'd just _cero_ me."…_Gah! I'm talking to myself again!!_

She was interrupted by a girl's voice in front of her. "Hey, Luna-san, want to go outside and eat?" It was Orihime! Luna's heart jumped for the umpteenth time and she said sheepishly, "Uh, sorry Orihime, I'm pretty sensitive to bright light."

"Oh," Orihime said in disappointment, but she immediately perked up. "Well, I can get you some food if you want!"

"Oh, that's okay, I'm not really--_growl_—hungry… Eheheh…"

Orihime giggled and ran off, calling over her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll get you some food right now! Just stay put!" All Luna could do was sit there as her stomach made vicious sounds. A little while later…

"So, Luna-san is from America?"

"Yeah. I, um, can't remember much about it though." Luna took a large bite out of her bun.

"Ah I see." Orihime spread some more wasabi sauce on hers, making Luna's face scrunch up a little.

"You really like eating stuff like that, don't you, Orihime?"

"Yep! It tastes really good! Wanna try?"

"Uh, no, I'm good," Luna laughed cautiously. "Well, it reminds me of what my mom cooks, actually."

"That's great! Maybe I can come over to your house sometime and try her cooking!" Orihime smiled like a little kid and Luna had to smile back. "Yeah, maybe."

Then the bell rang and everyone filed back into class. Luna looked away from the front when Ulquiorra returned, but thankfully Orihime didn't notice. In fact, most of the people were trying to ignore him, Orihime included. Others found distraction by whispering about Luna; she could tell because they kept throwing glances her way. She sank lower into her chair. _Even in Japan it's the same…no…even in Bleach._

xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

Luna had been told that she would have to join at least one club in this school, so when school ended she decided to call her mother about coming home late. Unfortunately, she had forgotten to bring her phone with her. Not only that, but she had no idea what her home phone number was. "Ah jeez", she grumbled as she walked downstairs.

She met Keigo and Mizuiro on the way down. Keigo instantly squealed, "Hey Luna-chan, wanna do something fun after school?!"

Luna tried to edge away from him. "Uh, no thanks, Keigo, I've gotta get home soon."

His face turned blubbery. "Aw that's no fair, Luna-chan!"

"Sorry, but I really gotta get home. You could, um, ask someone else like Ichigo to go with you!"

"Aw, but Ichigo never hangs out with me anymore…" He was interrupted by Mizuiro, who smacked him in the back of the head and said brightly, "Forget about Asano-san, Luna, you should go before your parents worry."

"Asano-san my ass! Jeez, what the hell is wrong with you, Mizuiro? Aren't I a precious friend anymore?!" Luna tried not to laugh as she walked outside.

On the way home, Luna could not stop thinking about her "predicament", if you could call it one. _How could this happen? I mean, I know shooting stars are supposed to grant wishes, but this is ridiculous! And since I've already met Ulquiorra…_She slowed down… _Does that mean I have to go back now? Or will I stay here and live like this???_

…_Alright_, she thought. _Tonight, I'm going to go out and try to see as much of Tite Kubo's world as I can, even if I don't see Ulquiorra again. Because when morning comes, I might not be here anymore._ On that note, she continued home with a determined expression on her face.

xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx

Luna decided to tell them that she was meeting up with a couple of people from school and they were hanging out. Surprisingly, her parents were much more lenient to the idea of her walking around at night than they would have been in New York City. Nonetheless…

"Luna, you have your phone right? And make sure to keep it on ALL THE TIME! And take a jacket too! It might get too cold!" Her father just sat back and laughed as her mom fussed over her. "And here, bring some money!"

"Jeez Mom, I'll be fine, no worries!" She finally managed to make it out of the doorway before her mother tried to make her wear multiple jackets. "I'll see you guys in an hour or so, okay? And I'll call you if I have any problems. See ya!" She grabbed her hat and hopped off the front steps.

"Ah. Where to first? Oh damn, I should've bought a map. Oh wait, there's a grocery store. Maybe they have one."

Luna walked into the normal-looking store (dundundun…) with the door jingling. She found a map pretty quickly and waited in the long line behind the counter, from where she heard a familiar stammering voice and familiar loud one.

"S-Sorry for the wait! Here's your lunch and your change!"

"Oi, Hana! Hurry up, there's tons of customers today!"

"O-Okay, Ganju-san!"

_Hanatarou and Ganju?! Oh shi—_She didn't have time to run away because she suddenly found herself at the counter. Hanatarou gave her a hesitant smile and said meekly, "Welcome! What would you like?"

Luna found herself stammering. "Uh, I just—this map—˝

"Oh the map? That will be, er, 120 yen, please!"

"Right!" For the second time that day she fumbled with her stuff, but after a while managed to pull out the money.

"Thank you and have a nice day!"

"You too, Hanatarou!" Then she ran out of the store as fast as she could before he or Ganju could say anything.

Outside, Luna stood panting with the slightly crumpled map in her fist. She then straightened up and smiled. "Well, two characters, I mean people, down, several more to go!"

xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

About 45 minutes later, Luna had already seen Orihime's house, Ishida's dad's hospital, and the Kurosaki Clinic (where there was a loud argument about someone knocking down someone using his feet). She decided to see if she could find Urahara Shoten, and was now on the way to what looked like an empty lot on the map. Then she paused in front of the park a ways from the school.

_Oh yeah,_ she remembered. _If Ulquiorra was in school, which wasn't in the manga, then this world is either way ahead in the story already or is a little different. And if it's a little different, that might mean everyone here is just a normal person_. _But if that crater is still there…_Luna started running towards the dimly-lit park to confirm it. She stopped and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw a large crater and crack in the ground, which had both been clumsily half-filled in through construction work. Then she continued on her way to the shop.

A few minutes later she found it and almost jumped up and down in glee. There it was—Urahara Shoten, exactly like in the manga. There seemed to be a light on in one of the windows. Luna was about to move on when she realized something again. _Urahara should know if there can be parallel universes, right? I should ask now before I have to go._ She moved towards the little shop and would have continued if it weren't for the large hand that suddenly registered itself on her shoulder. Turning around slowly, Luna gulped when she saw the towering figure of Tessai.

"Good evening, young lady. Do you have some business with Urahara Shoten?"

"Um, yes…sir." _Sir?_ "I need to ask Mr. Urahara about something. Is he-is he available?"

"Hmm…" He looked towards the shop, then back at Luna. "Well, we're about to close up, but I'm pretty sure he can spare a moment."

_Phew. Oh wait. Not good. I'm gonna have to speak to Urahara himself!_ Tessai kept his heavy hand on her shoulder as he steered her towards Urahara Shoten. Luna swallowed hard.

They finally reached the store and, when Tessai opened the door, he called out, "Mr. Urahara! There is a young lady who would like to speak to you about something!"

"Oh really?" Called back the optimistic voice of Urahara-san. "Well hurry up, bring her in!"

They walked past the long rows of goods and candies until they reached one of those Japanese sliding doors, which was illuminated from beyond. Tessai slid the door open and gestured for Luna to sit down on the clean floor of a small room, linked to other rooms from the back. She looked up as she sat down and saw the former 12th Division Captain come out of one of the back doorways and sit down in front of her. And she gulped. Again.

"Uh, hi, my name is Luna Douglas!" She gave a quick bow.

"Why hello there, Luna, I'm Mr. Urahara, at your service. What can I do for you?"

"Uh…" Luna found it hard to get started.

"Well? What is it, young lady? No need to be so nervous!"

She took a deep breathe and said, "Well, I was wondering if it is possible for there to be parallel universes." She looked at Urahara timidly, whose ridiculous hat hid his expression.

"Parallel universes, you say?" He switched his fan from one hand to the other. "Why would you ask that?"

"Um, not much of a reason…I just—wanted to know."

"Right…Hmm, well, technically speaking, there can be," he said airily. "I mean, it's not impossible, but I don't want to get into the whole science of the thing right now."

Luna saw that he was questioning her, so she tried to get a better answer out of him. "Well, I mean, if there was a Soul Society and a Hueco Mundo in one…but not in the other. If someone knew about everything that was going to happen in the other universe."

Urahara stopped fanning himself. The silence was deafening.

"…I see. Well, that's entirely possible too, seeing as how many planes of existence never overlap each other. Yes…yes, that's very possible."

"Ah I see." Luna fidgeted with her jacket zipper and stood up. "Well, thank you for your time. I have to go home now." She was about to leave when he said, "Are you from around here, Luna-chan?"

Luna stopped. She turned back around to face him and replied hesitantly, "…No, sir." She turned around and smiled slightly. "Well, I'm pretty sure you're Mr. Urahara, previous 12th Division Captain of Soul Society before you made the Hougyoku, and friends with Shihouin Yoruichi. Unless I'm in the wrong universe."

He looked up.

Luna laughed sheepishly and said, "Um, don't worry, I know a lot more than that but I can't stay in this world for long. And please, please don't tell Ichigo about this." She dropped into a very low bow.

Finally Urahara laughed lightly and said, "Don't worry, I won't! You seem like a very interesting person, Luna. It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too, Mr. Urahara." Then she left and went back out.

Luna stopped in front of the shop's front door because a small movement near a stall had caught her eye. She looked around where it had occurred and saw a supposedly limp little turtle doll on a box of candy. Luna walked over to it and picked it up.

"Are you…Nova?" She said carefully.

At the mention of its name, the little creature suddenly blinked at her. She almost dropped him but managed to hold on. "Sorry about this, but you're one of my favorite characters!" Then Luna gave him a quick hug. Urahara and Tessai made some noise of surprise, and the mod soul teleported out of her hands to somewhere she couldn't see. She laughed nervously and called to Urahara, "Um, if you see Nova can you tell him I'm sorry?" Then she ran out of the store.

As the front door closed, Urahara commented, "Well, she seemed very interesting."

"Indeed," Tessai nodded.

"Anyways," Urahara said, turning to the small turtle doll, which was now huddling in a corner, "you can come out now, Nova, she's gone."

Nova just shook his head and hid in his shell.

xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

On the way home, Luna giggled when she remembered the sudden cringe Nova had given her when she hugged him. "I hope I didn't scare him too badly." Then she suddenly bumped into someone coming the other way.

"Oi, watch where you're going, woman," he complained.

"Sorry…" She gasped. She had just bumped into Grimmjow! And Nnoitra was standing right behind him! They were wearing school uniforms, but neither of them looked like high-school students.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Move, lady." Grimmjow's blue eyes looked down at her impatiently.

"R-right! Sorry," Luna stammered as she took off at a run.

As she rounded the corner, Nnoitra remarked, "She was kinda cute, wasn't she? Maybe I'll pay her a visit sometime." A wide grin spread over his face.

"Shut up, you goddamn pervert. Anyways, mess around later, we gotta meet up with Ulquiorra now."

"Yeah, yeah." They strode on and slunk into the shadows of a back alley.

* * *

The scene with Urahara was very embarrassing to write, but I hope I did it okay. If there's any problems, please tell me and I'll gladly try to fix it :. I'm not sure when I'll upload the next chapter, since I got all this vacation homework I haven't done yet. Jeez, my school sucks. At least they could lay off the homework so people could have more time to do important things!...Like upload fanfics. 


End file.
